Edward and Bella
by Dinosawrhat
Summary: PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED! Bella had a hard life. Her father is abusive, her mother is dead. When she moved to Forks she met challanges and...Mike? Will her secret be revealed? I've never done a summary! OOC
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Bella Swan

Diary of Bella Swan

Chapter 1

It was my first day of high school, and my cuts were hurting again. Today was going to be nightmarish.

The reason I had cuts in the first place, is because of my father. He is the worst father anyone could ask for. He gets drunk every night, and then sometimes he gets out his knife or whip. (The whip more often the not.) Then he would start whipping me. It was so painful! You'd think I would have told someone by now, but I was a wimp and I didn't want to make my dad anymore angry with me than he already was.

To make matters worse, my dad was going to kill me if I caught him doing anything like he was doing. And when I say 'kill me', I mean it literally. He always told me not to disturb him. But that's kind of hard when you live in the same house as him.

We had just moved to Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on the planet! I would be starting school at the high school there. Maybe, I might get some friends, unlike the other school down in Phoenix, Arizona. Where my mother…died.

Well, now I live in Forks, and I hate it. I've always hated the rain, now I have to live in it! I didn't mind the High School, though. _Well_, I thought to myself, _better get to sleep._

I woke up in the morning, with my cuts stinging. Time for school, I thought. This was going to hurt.

I took my usual shower and got dressed. My outfit was a dark blue T-shirt, the usual jeans, and black sneakers.

Breakfast was a strawberry Pop-tart, and a glass of milk. Luckily my dad was still sleeping off the alcohol from last night, so he wasn't yelling at me for once.

I didn't have to pay for the car that I have, and gas wasn't a problem. My car was a midnight blue Lancer Evolution X, with flames on the sides of it. I absolutely _loved_ my car.

I drove to high school at my usual speed of 50 MPH or more, depends on my mood. When I got there, there was a ton of old, rusty cars. I had thought that my car would fit in nicely, obviously not! The only car that was really nice was a silver Volvo. It was really shiny, just like mine.

_Oh well!_ I thought, _doesn't matter anyway._

Then I stepped out of my car and started for the office.

**So...yeah...Well, this is my first fanfic...i've got 18 chapters of it written cuz i put them on DeviantArt...**

**Enjoy!!**

P.S. Yes, I know its short!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the office slowly; I had gotten some weird looks on my way over. I didn't think I'd stand out that much. I did have a little bit of a tan, but everyone seemed so white! Especially a little group of five, they were really beautiful! Yes, even the girls! _Am I going crazy? I don't know…_

Well, anyway. I walked into the office and was very surprised. It looked very ordinary.

I walked up to the counter and looked at the lady there. She was wearing a purple T-shirt that had the logo 'Muse' on it. I smiled, I loved Muse, they were a great band.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked politely.

"Oh! My name is Isabella Swan." I told her.

"Oh yes! Here is your schedule, and a map of the school. Here, you need to have all of your teachers sign this and then you bring it back here at the end of the day!" She told me in a breathless manor. I took the papers she gave me. My first class was English, and then I had Government, then Trigonometry, Spanish then lunch. After that I had Biology and Gym.

I made a face at the last one. I hated Gym, and in Forks you had to take it for all four years. _Well that's just stupid. This is gonna suck!! _

While I had been looking over my schedule, Mrs. Cope (Or that's what her nameplate said) had been highlighting the best route to each class for me.

"Thanks," I told her. She smiled up at me a little to warmly.

"Your welcome! Hope you have a good day!" She said. I just nodded to her and left the building.

I walked into English and winced. _Stupid cuts, _I thought, _what's the point in them!_

I stepped up to the teacher and handed him the slip of paper. He looked up at me then quickly signed the paper. He handed it back to me and told me to sit where I wanted to. I thanked him and walked to the back of the classroom. No need to draw attention to myself, especially when I was wincing as much as I was.

A boy with spiky blonde hair came up to me. "Your Isabella Swan, right?" He asked.

"Bella." Man was I glad I was wearing long sleeves! He was looking at my arms intently.

"Are you bleeding?" He said as a dark red spot appeared on my shirt.

_Well duh! What do you think the red stuff is?! _I thought, _honestly!_

"Oh! Yeah, I guess I am! But it's nothing! Honestly! Don't worry, I've got it!" I said quickly. I grabbed some bandages from my pocket (I always had some on me) and then the bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their seats.

I inconspicuously put my arm under the desk and pulled back my sleeve. My scars were really horrible, but I focused my thoughts on the one that was bleeding.

I quickly put a bandage on it and pulled my sleeve back down. Now I had a purple-ish spot on my sleeve, _great!_

Class started and thankfully Mr. Mason didn't make me introduce myself. Though he did call on the boy who had talked to me a few minutes ago, looked a bit to worried about me for my likings. Apparently his name was Mike Newton.

After that only a couple other people talked to me, I think their names were Eric, Jessica, and Tyler…but I'm not sure.

Jessica invited me over to her lunch table, but I said I was planning to sit alone today, and that maybe some other day I would. I tried not to make it sound rude, but that was impossible.

So I sat at a lunch table on my own, eating whatever was on my tray, and reading a book for something to do. (I like reading.)

After that I went to my next class, Biology. I hung up my jacket and walked in. I noticed one of the five people I had seen this morning sitting next to the only empty seat available. _Cool! _I thought, _he's kinda __cute! _

I gave the teacher the slip and then sat down next to him. His bronze hair was casual but looked like he had just gotten out of bed. He was looking at my arm with a pained expression on his face. It was the one with the bloodstain on it. I slyly moved my hand over it in a swift movement. He seemed to relax a little, and then he spoke.

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen. Your Bella Swan, aren't you?" His voice was like soft velvet. I melted almost instantly. His eyes were dark butterscotch, and they were hypnotizing.

_Wait. How did he know my preferred nickname? Who cares? I don't. _"Yeah." I stated simply.

He nodded, and smiled. I blushed deep scarlet, which was unusual. Oh well! I looked forward at the teacher and didn't look notice when he scooted a little farther away from me. He didn't talk the rest of the hour, but I didn't care. I was fine where I was.

Then the bell rang and I groaned. Time for Gym, this was going to suck!

**So, what do you think? Is is okay? If you find and mistakes in spelling or grammar...please tell me!**

**Enjoy!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gym looked absolutely horrible, at least I just watched today. But I was still wondering what to do about the changing problem; I had to change with the other girls!

I'll probably just get my dad to write his signature on a piece of paper and then I can write a note in his handwriting, that would be best.

As I was told to do, I walked back to the office to give Mrs. Cope the slip of paper with all my teachers' signatures on it.

She smiled at me, "How was your day?" She asked.

"Uhh…it was great! I met a few people and didn't have to do anything in gym, so I'm happy." I said. I kinda sounded stupid when I said the last part, but oh well!

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She answered. She didn't look glad, but that was probably 'cause she wanted me to get used to it here.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking down. I only whispered because if I didn't I'd probably scream a little. I would probably scream because I had just moved my back in a very painful way. She looked confused by the expression on my face, It was probably pain.

I left quickly after that, not wanting her to ask what was wrong.

I looked up at the parking lot, trying to see where I parked my car. It wasn't easy to spot. One, because of all the rain, two, because there was a huge crowd around it, all of them were boys. I laughed out loud; they all had the same look of envy on their faces.

"Excuse me! I've got to get through! Please move away from the car!" I yelled. No one seemed to notice that I was there, so I started to push my way through the crowd of boys.

I got out my keys and unlocked the door; I was about to get in when someone called to me.

"Hey Bella! Is this your car?" It was Mike Newton.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Why were you wondering?"

"Well…it's just a really nice car. Nobody really has nice cars except the Cullen's." He called back.

"Oh, well, okay. Uhh…did you need anything else?" I said, not really caring anymore.

"No, that's it. Wait what kind of car is it?" He asked. I laughed again. Couldn't he just read it on the back of the car? Guess not.

"It's a Lancer Evolution X, It's also a Mitsubishi, if you wanted to know." I laughed at his expression. He was shocked.

"Oh…" Was his brilliant answer.

I got into my car laughing still; he was amusing. I turned the key in the ignition at started the car. I loved how quiet it was, it was like I wasn't even in a car. My Ipod was on shuffle so it just skipped around a lot. The song that came on was my favorite song by Muse!

I mentally checked my good luck list, hearing your favorite song was 25 points up the good luck side. (There was a bad luck side, but I wont get into that now.)

Endlessly was the songs name, and I started to sing along.

There's part of me you'll never know The only thing I'll never show

_Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly, hopelessly_

_I'll give you everything, but I wont give you up_

_I wont let you down, I wont leave you falling_

_If the moment ever comes_

_It's plain to see, it trying to speak_

_Cherished dreams forever asleep_

_: Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly, hopelessly_

_I'll give you everything, but I wont give you up_

_I wont let you down, I wont leave you falling_

_But the moment never comes_

_(Repeat at the little: sign)_

I was at my house now, and I could see that my dad was out. Probably getting more beer, or something like that.

I got into my room and looked around. It was the same as I had left it this morning. The blue walls, the large bed, some pictures on the wall of my favorite actors. Everything was normal, even my computer was off.

I put my stuff on the bed and hopped on. Pulling out my homework, I thought about how today had gone by. It was pretty fun, being away from my father for 6 hours, I liked it!

I started on my homework; it wasn't too hard. I had already done the English homework before, and the other stuff was really easy.

After that I decided that I should get some food, it was-after all-6:00. I just ordered some pizza from Dominoes.

Then my dad came home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could tell immediately that he was drunk, though why I even care to guess, I don't know. (Because he was drunk every night.)

I quickly got myself out of there; I'll probably go for a drive to Port Angeles or something.

"Whatcha doin here?" He asked in a very groggy voice. I didn't respond, he wouldn't do anything I hoped. He might not even notice me if I didn't say anything.

I walked out to my car, it was hard to see this late, but that wasn't a problem. My car was much shinier than my dad's car. (Which was a rusty old truck from the 70's. Ugh.)

I hopped in and started the engine; I wouldn't go far, just far enough that my dad would be asleep when I got home.

I drove endlessly still listening to Muse, I had switched the shuffle of and just made it do Muse.

I wasn't paying any attention to the road, or what was on it. I so nearly ran over a squirrel, that got my heart rate going! I may have a hard outer shell, but I was quite sensitive on the inside. I just had to use my tough guy face (so to speak) with anyone other than myself. Otherwise everyone would find out about my secret! I couldn't have that, now could I?

Man, time passes fast! It was already 11:00! Time to go home! I quickly spun my car around in a very sharp U-turn. Speeding off toward my house, I thought about what I was going to do about Gym. I still hadn't gotten my father to sign a paper! Dang it! I'll just fake his signature; I'm pretty good at forging signatures and stuff.

I was also thinking about my dad, I figured that since I didn't really count him as my father, I wasn't obliged to call him dad or father. I'll just call him Charlie, his really name. As far as I was concerned, he didn't have a daughter, he could have adopted me, we didn't look anything a like! I had gotten all of my mothers genes, long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin (with a tiny tan), I was fairly short too. Though…I did kinda act like him sometimes, no; I wasn't anything like him! At all!

I reached home, and quickly made sure Charlie was asleep. Whew! He was zonked out. At least he wouldn't bother me in the morning.

When I woke up the next morning, it was raining as usual, but not as much. Maybe today would be nice weather!  
I grabbed a long sleeve shirt (Purple this time) jeans, and socks. Dashing to the bathroom to take a shower, I peeked into Charlie's room, he was still sound asleep. I grinned; he wouldn't be bothering me for a while.

My shower was quick and wonderful. I quickly pulled on my clothes and ran back to my room quietly. Dropping off my pajamas, I grabbed my school bag and got downstairs in a rush. My bowl of cereal was okay; my glass of water was welcome because I was so thirsty.

I hopped into my car again and drove to school, reasonably happy. Today would be great; I could feel it.

As I drove into the parking lot I realized how much I really missed my mother. She was the eccentric Renée, who would do anything for her new husband Phil. It was really to bad that they had died in a car crash. But I couldn't help that, so why bother morning? I didn't know.

I got out of my car with a genuine smile on my lips. Today was another day that I stayed alive, and away from Charlie. I was going to be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the same as yesterday; everyone stared at my car and me. Honestly, I didn't understand why people had to stare at my nice things and its not like I was sticking out or anything! Well maybe I was a little…

I got my books and headed off to English with high spirits, I didn't have to stop by the office today, I had forged the note from 'Charlie', and I knew that I wouldn't bleed on my shirt so Edward Cullen would be normal. Everything was going fine until Mike showed up.

"Hey Bella! So, I was wondering…" He started out.

"What were you wondering about?" I asked. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know the answer, and I was right.

"Uhh…do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked, unsure.

I closed my eyes tight, this could not be happening, someone asking me out? Unbelievable! I didn't think I was that interesting at all.

"Umm…. Mike? I don't…really…date, all that much. Umm…" I was really uncomfortable. What was I supposed to say that wouldn't sound really rude? I didn't know…so I went with the 'I don't date' sentence. I hoped it didn't sound mean.

His face fell a little bit, but he still had a friendly smile on his face. "Oh, that's OK! I was just wondering… ya know…" He said awkwardly. He left quickly after that.

The rest of my day passed quickly; I sat alone at a lunch table again, Edward Cullen was friendly in Biology, and I didn't have to do Gym for the rest of the year because I supposedly had a yearlong doctors note. Everything was going fine.

I got home at three, having picked up a Jamba Juice on the way home (A/N: I know that really wouldn't happen in Forks, because one: they probably don't have one. And two: it's got to be really cold up there.) I drank it slowly, savoring the taste of the Razzmatazz that I had gotten. It was delicious.

I did my homework quietly, humming along to Muse or Anna Nalick every now and then. (Anna Nalick and Muse are the two Cd's I got for my B-Day. So I felt like putting them in there.) When that was done I went downstairs to get dinner going for Charlie and me. Though why I cooked for Charlie, I don't have a clue.

Eating slowly, I saw that the time was getting late. It was nearly nine! I got into bed quickly, having done all my nighttime rituals. I was quite comfy where I was; my blanket was really soft!

As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

(A/N This is her dream so you don't get confused.)

I was walking down the hallway at my school, only the walls were a dark gray color; unlike the brown bricks that it was actually built of. As I was walking I heard someone moving behind me, I turned around and saw Mike walking up to me.

"Hi Mike! What's up?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He just kept looking at me while he walked. Then he stopped, his eyes wide. He was looking at something behind me. I turned.

There was stood a very tall boy; he looked like he was from the reservation, La Push. He also looked familiar, probably the son of a friend of Renee's, maybe Billy's son. He resembled Billy a lot, so that made me think it definitely was Billy's son, Jacob Black.

I smiled up at him; I had always loved hanging out with him. He was really funny sometimes.

Then Edward walked up behind him, he beckoned me with his index finger. I took a step towards him. He smiled, showing pointed fangs. "Hurry up Bella," he spoke in his velvet voice. I took another step towards him.

"No Bella." Jacob snarled. I just looked at him; he was staring at Edward ferociously. Then he started shaking, and all of a sudden there was a russet colored wolf where Jacob had been. It jumped at Edward; I couldn't let it hurt him!

"No!" I yelled, jumping forward. Then everything was gone; all except a van speeding towards me; sliding on the ice that had appeared. All I could do was stare.

I woke up with a scream. It was really loud so I cupped my hand over my mouth. I had a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead. "Whew. Glad that's over." I said to no one in particular. Then I snuggled up into a ball again and went back to sleep, thankfully, with no more nightmares.

**Hello!! First, I would like to thank everyone for the _wonderful_ reviews and favorite story's and story watches!! I LOVE THEM!! :D I got 23 of all of those...**

**This is for cullengirl94. The link will be on my profile!!**

**If anyone wants to read the other chapters then click the link...**

**Enjoy!! :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I woke up the clouds were thin and they didn't look very lasting. Today was going to be sunny! I immediately smiled, sunny days reminded me of happier times when I wasn't with Charlie and when my mom was still alive.

I heard distant snoring coming from Charlie's room, my smile widened. Charlie was still asleep and not going to wake up for awhile.  
Walking downstairs I grabbed a bowl of cheerios and sat down. I picked up the newspaper on the table, quickly skimmed through it and found nothing of interest. Then I noticed the clock; 7:30, time to go.

Grabbing my keys, I walked out the front door without my jacket. I figured it would be pretty warm, and if it wasn't, I didn't mind the cold all too much.

My car sparkled and shined like I just bought it; though I bought I two years ago.

I drove to school quickly; due to my fast driving skills. I was one of the first people in the parking lot; and I got a good spot.

I hopped out of my car and looked around, everything was normal.

Walking to English, I noticed Edward Cullen looking at me while leaning against his Volvo. I looked away quickly; his eyes were staring at me with confusion and frustration. I didn't understand what could be so frustrating! What was it he was confused about, its not like I'm any different from anyone else! Well, except for the fact that my father abused me…but no one needed to know that, did they?

I was nearly at the English building; when Mike intercepted me.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said cheerily. Mike was always elated to see me, I didn't understand why, but…he's a guy, what do you expect? He had a huge smile on his face, considering it was just me he was talking to; and I wasn't anything special.

"Hey Mike." I said. While I was thinking about him; he had unconsciously moved closer, almost touching me, and that wasn't a good thing (as I was liable to scream). I moved a little farther away from him; but he just moved closer to me.

"So, Bella…I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?" Asked Mike. Suddenly I realized that Mike was in English, Government, Biology, and Gym with me, and if I dodged this now, he would be able to pester about it all day!

"Umm…I'm…doing homework, cooking dinner…and…reading…" I picked some inconsequential stuff out of my day, hoping that that would please him and that he would back off.

"Oh, well…I was wondering if you wanted to see a mov-," He started but I cut him off quickly.

"I don't go on dates or go to movies." I thought I had told him that! Obviously he hadn't gotten the message.

He looked sad and let down, "Okay then…" He said weakly. I felt kinda bad for him; but what must be done, must be done. I just nodded.

He walked away sulking; I was not going to see the end of it, that was for sure. After all, he did have most of my classes.

English was a blur, and before long it was lunch again. I sat alone; I didn't like company when I ate. I heard someone walk by my back and stop. I didn't acknowledge them, and just kept eating.

"Why do you sit alone all the time?" A velvety voice asked from behind. I looked around; it was Edward Cullen.

"Uhh…I don't like…I just…I don't know." I stated lamely. He smiled a crooked smile that had me melting where I sat.

His eyes smoldered as he looked at me, "Well, do you mind if I sit next to you tomorrow?" He asked. I couldn't move a muscle.

"S-sure! Course you can!" I said. He smiled.

"All right then! You should probably get moving. You're gonna be late." He said looking up. I looked up too; the room was nearly empty.

"Oh yeah! You coming?" I asked hopefully. He just shook his head.

"No, I'm ditching." He said with a laugh. I pouted, I wanted him to come with me…but that would probably never happen.

He smiled at me, his eyes showed great humor. I smiled at my own stupidity, and then started chuckling.

"I'll see you later than!" I called to him over my shoulder, walking away.

"Me too!" He called back.

I walked into Biology and took my seat just before the bell rang. I sighed as I watched Mr. Banner walk in with a couple of boxes, he set them on Mikes lab table.

Then Mr. Banner called the class to attention. "We'll be doing blood testing today, I thought it might help if you wanted to go to the blood drive down in Port Angeles. So you can all know your blood type!" He was obviously very pleased with himself.

My stomach dropped, oh crap!! Blood testing?! No! This is going to suck!! I hate blood testing!!

My eyes were wide as I watched Mr. Banner pull out a little dropper, a square piece of cardboard, what looked like a nearly toothless hair pick, and a piece of blue plastic. "Okay, I want you guys to take one from each box," he gave Mike the boxes to hand out to people. "Then I will come around with a water droplet, do not start without me." He pulled on some rubber gloves and put them on. The snapping sound they made was loud.

I was feeling quite nauseous; I was glad that I hadn't had much for lunch. Putting my head on the table, I focused on my breathing. I had heard Mike go back to his seat and I also heard Mr. Banner prick his finger and instructing everyone to wait-till he came around with the water droplet-to begin.

"Bella? Are you feeling sick?" Mr. Banner asked. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse please?" I didn't have to look to know that it was Mike who would do it.

"Can you walk?" Mike asked. I just nodded my head again.

He seemed eager to put his arm around my waist, I didn't care; I just wanted to get outside.

He walked me out of the building; I just watched to make sure I was out of sight of the door before I asked, "Can you just let me down? I need to sit." I needed to sit; one, my cuts hurt because of Mike touching me. Two, I felt nauseous. He quickly obliged.

"Thanks…" I breathed. Slumping over to my side; I laid my head on the sidewalk, it seemed to help.

"Wow, you're green Bella…" Mike stated. Duh I'm green! What color do you expect me to be!

"Bella?" A voice called; it was a voice I recognized very well. This was not going to be pleasant.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" He sounded upset.

"I think she fainted in Biology; they're blood typing." Mike answered quickly; he sounded eager to get the newcomer away.

"Bella," Edwards voice was relived now, "can you hear me?" He asked.

"No, go away." I groaned. He chuckled.

"I was supposed to take her to the nurses office, but she won't go any farther." Mike was definitely not happy with Edwards company.

"That's alright, I'll take her. You can go back to class." He told Mike, he was having fun with him.

"No, I'm supposed to do it!" Mike called.

Suddenly the sidewalk was gone and I could feel cold arms behind my knees and supporting my back. My eyes flew open in shock. There was Edward smiling at me with that beautiful crooked smile.

"Hey!" Mike called already ten steps behind us.

"Put me down!" I groaned. He ignored me.

"So, you faint at the sight of blood?" He asked with humor marring his velvet voice.

"Put me back on the sidewalk!" I said. Groaning again, he was hurting me with his arm on my back. He ignored me again.

"And not even your own blood." He was really enjoying himself. I ignored him this time.

His walking made a rocking movement, and it was not helping. I focused on my breathing; in through the mouth out through the mouth.

Suddenly it was very warm, I didn't know how he got into the office without the use of his arms, but he did.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Cope gasped.

"She's just a little faint. They're blood typing in Biology." Edward informed her. She hurried to open the door to the nurse's office; Edward swung me into the room and onto the crackly brown paper on the bed.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I couldn't help it, when he set me down he touched a really big cut. It didn't start bleeding, but it hurt!

"What's wrong?" The nurse and Edward asked at the same time.

"Bad sunburn." I told them. I hoped that would do.

"I'll get some ice for your head." The nurse said quickly, and left.

"You scared me for a minute there." Edward said. He sounded like he was confessing a great weakness. "I though Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods. Honestly, I've seen corpses with better color." He continued.

"Ha ha." I said dryly. "I bet Mikes mad."

"He absolutely loathes me." He said cheerily. I was confused, how did he know that? I just shook that thought out of my head.

The nurse came back into the room and put the icepack on my forehead. "There you go dear, you should feel better now." She said.

"Thanks, but I think I'm fine now." I said sitting up. The mint green walls stayed where they were, no spinning.

"We've got another one." Mrs. Cope warned us, as Mike came in supporting a sick looking Lee Stephens. I hopped off the bed instantly and hurried to Edward.

"Bella, get out to the office, quickly!" Edward told me. I got to the door before it had closed.

"You actually listened to me." He was astonished.

"I could smell the blood." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"People can't smell blood." He accused.

"Well I can, that's what makes me sick." I countered.

Just then Mike came in, the look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing.

"So, Bella…you coming to the beach this Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Uhh…I think so…I might not be able to. But I'll see what I do." I told him, I wasn't really sure I wanted to go to the beach. I would have to wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt; otherwise everyone would see my cuts and scars, but then I would be really hot. Oh well!

His face softened, "Well, see what you can do…see you in Gym!" He walked out the door.

I thought about what he had said, and then I remembered that I had Gym next hour. I didn't have to do anything, but I still non the less.

"Gym." I groaned.

I hadn't noticed Edward come over to me, but he whispered in my ear now. "I can take care of that. Go sit down and look pale."  
That wasn't a challenge, I was paler now that I had spent so much time indoors and without the sun, there was no chance of getting a tan. I sat on the bench across from the office.

"Mrs. Cope?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" She fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?

"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she's up to it. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" He asked the secretary.

"Okay, its all taken care of. Do you need to be excused too Edward?" She asked.

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she wont mind." He smiled.

"Kay, you feel better, Bella." She called.

I nodded. Edward had moved over to me quickly, "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you again." He was polite on the outside, but I could see the humor deep in his eyes.

"I'll walk, thanks." I told him bitterly. He just smiled. We walked out into rain, now I wished I had brought a jacket to school. We were walking across the parking lot in silence, so I broke it.

"So, are you going, this Saturday I mean?" I hoped he would, I probably wouldn't go if he didn't go too. But I couldn't imagine this god-like creature carpooling with the rest of the ordinary people.

"Where are you going, exactly?" He asked.

"La Push, to First Beach." I said, still hoping.

He looked down at me. "I honestly don't think I was invited." He laughed.

"I just invited you." I told him.

"Lets you and I not push pour Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes were dancing; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.

"Mike-schmike." I told him.

I turned to the right to go to my car but something caught the back of my shirt, making me hiss when I breathed in.

"Where do you think you going?" He asked ignoring the fact that I had just hissed like a snake.

"I am going home." I said, confused.

"Pfftt. You think I'm going to let you drive in your state? Honestly Bella." He said, teasingly outraged.

"What state? And what about my car?" I asked him.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was still looking around the parking lot with my shirt still in his grip.

"Did you want the keys? Or was she going to hot wire it?" I asked.

"I'll have the keys, thank you." He said, holding out his hand for the keys. I was slightly embarrassed when I handed them over. They had a Harry Potter Lego man on them, a little England key chain and a Muse logo.

"Thank you. Nice keys." He stated. I blushed. He stopped next to his car and unlocked the door for me. I didn't make a fuss because I knew it was pointless. Then he started the engine and we were off.

**Thank you again for the great stuff said about this story! I love them!! :D Please keep reviewing!**

Yes, this is quite like Twilight in this chapter...but I couldnt think of anything!

**Pretty long chapter...Enjoy!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's car had leather seats and great heating. I suddenly recognized the music playing.

"The Scientist?" I asked. I didn't think anyone really liked that song.

"You like Cold Play?" He said, surprised.

"Only a little, I like Muse better." I told him, he smiled.

"I like Muse too! What a coincidence!" I heard the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, a lot. On that note; warn your sister-Alice-that I've got Muse on pretty loud, so if she doesn't like she can change it…I don't mind her using my Ipod." I told him.

"I'm sure she wont mind…well, that depends on what you've got on your Ipod." He looked over at me.

"Uhh…" His eyes were dazzling me, "Cold Play, Muse, Debussy, Anna Nalick, uhh…and…I can't think of anything else…" I told him lamely.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with Cold Play and Anna Nalick. But I've got to ask you something…" He said.

"What?" I asked, curious.  
"Do you mind if she goes really fast in your car? 'Cause she likes to drive fast." He said.

"Not at all! I like driving fast too…" I wandered off.

"Cool…" He trailed off, looking out the window.

"No problem." I told him. He just smiled.  
He stopped the car; now I felt like I drove slow!

"How old are you Bella?" He asked, he also seemed somewhat frustrated.

"Umm…" Why was it hard to tell him how old I was? I didn't know. "17, I think…" He just started laughing.

"You think? You don't know your own age? That's stupid Bella!" I started laughing along with him. It was really stupid.

"Yeah…umm…" That was all I could say. He just kept laughing. I was really embarrassed; my cheeks flushed red. But I just sat there; looking like an idiot, while he continued laughing.

When he stopped I didn't notice; I was to busy trying to not look even more stupid than I already was.

"Bella?" He asked softly. I turned my head and he was right there; a few inches from my nose.

"Yes?" I wanted him to go on. I could smell his sweet breath fanning across my face.

"I really like you Bella" he told me. Then before I could answer; his lips were on mine.

The feel of his soft, marble cold lips on my hot, dry ones was absolutely amazing. There was nothing that compared to this. He was by far, the best kisser on the face of the planet! So, after kissing for a few seconds, I started to kiss him back. I didn't move; I just leaned forward a little bit to increase the sensation of our lips against one another.

Then all to soon-he pulled away. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. We were meant to be together; that was for sure.

"I should probably get going. My brothers and sisters wont like to be left out in the rain to long." He told me.

"I wouldn't either." I told him with a laugh. Then I added, "I like you too Edward."

"Good," he said with a smile on his face. He pecked me on the lips once more before I got out of the car.

I walked up to the door with a faint blush on my cheeks. I turned around and waved at Edward-who was still smiling-at went inside.

That was the first kiss I had ever had from someone other than my mom; and it was amazing. I fully intended to see Edward tomorrow, then maybe…we could kiss again, and then Mike would lay off a bit.

But for now I was content to think about my first kiss; and how I knew that I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen.

**So, how do you like it? Is it good? If it is, than review! :D They are very welcome!**

**So, i've forgotten to put disclaimers on these...this one goes for all of the chapters. I do not own Twilight or the characters in it! It all belongs to Stephenie ****Meyer!! Lucky duck...**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had had a very pleasant dream last night; it had Edward and I kissing for hours on end! I had loved every bit of it!

After getting dressed and having breakfast; I got into my car and had a very enjoyable car ride to school. While going to school I had thought about Edward and all the boys that gawked at me every day! Especially Mike, he was fun to think about.

I was getting out of my car and I noticed that it was very icy and slick. Ah, great! I'm going to break my leg! I was surprised that I didn't getting to my car! What with my klutziness and the ice being really slick. Today was going to be horrible!

Then I heard an odd sound, like tires screeching when someone's going to fast down the road and they have to use the break fast or risk crashing.

I looked up and noticed some things all at once; one, Edward was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. Two, there was a van skidding towards me very quickly. Three, it was going to crash into me.

My eyes were wide, this could not be happening! Edward was running towards me but he was nowhere near fast enough.

The van just barely hit me, but that was enough to crush some bones. Those bones happened to be my right leg, my left arm, and a couple of ribs. I heard the sickening crunch as my ribs were squashed.

Then the car was sliding away from me, and I fell to the ground-bleeding profusely.

There was a moment of silence, and then the screaming started. But one voice out of the many was the one I heard most clear; it was velvety and soft.

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right? Bella!" He said. I could tell Edward was with me then. But there was black spots covering my vision; I knew I was passing out because of loss of blood; I had done it many times before.

I could feel someone lift me up and I heard an ambulances siren. My consciousness was slipping; but I could still feel a cold hand on my forehead.

I heard a frantic voice ask me something, but I didn't have time to answer because right then, I blacked out.

**How many of you are really PO'ed that i havent updated in forever? Well, if you are then tell me.**

**Short, i know. But i'll put up some more chapters today. Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in an ambulance and I had no idea how I got there. My ribs hurt, as did my arm and my leg, they looked broken. I had bruises everywhere, and I was bleeding from several cuts from before…wait! I just got hit with a van! Whoa!

"Are you okay Bella?" A soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Pfftt! No! I just got hit with a van didn't I?" I whispered back. I was seriously annoyed; of course I wasn't okay! Duh!

"I know you aren't okay that way. I was just wondering where it hurts?" He asked.

"Uhh…my right leg, left arm, and some ribs. Then I have a huge headache." I told him. He smiled a little.

"Okay, I'll get my father to fix you up when we get to the hospital." Edward said.

"Your father?" I didn't know Edward had a father that worked at the hospital. I didn't know anyone that worked at the hospital.

"Carlisle Cullen. He's my adopted father." He said that with much respect when he said Carlisle's name.

"I didn't know you were adopted…." I really didn't know that!

"Yes, well, I am." He didn't look angry or anything like I expected, he looked quite happy!

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

We reached the hospital then, they wheeled me out of the ambulance quickly, making me wince. It really hurt!

We were in a white room; they transferred me from the stretcher to the bed. When they took the stretcher away I noticed a lot of blood on it. That wasn't good.

Then the nurses came in and started wheeling me to an x-ray machine to take a look at my leg, arm, and ribs. I lay completely still; I didn't want to move.

When they were done with that, they brought me back to the emergency room where I was put first. I still hadn't moved an inch; I was really relaxed-except for the uncomfortable bed.

Then the doctor came in; he was second best to Edward in good looks. His blonde hair was slightly wavy, and he looked more like a model than a doctor. I was staring at him with lazy eyes; I was really quite tired.

"So, Miss Swan. How are you feeling?" He asked in a musical voice.

"Uhh…. good, for being hit with a van!" He laughed, so did Edward. I joined in to after a second, but stopped when it hurt.

"Well," he was still chuckling, "we'll have to put your leg, and arm in a cast. But your ribs will just have to be bandaged up." He told me quietly. My eyes widened with fear. The leg I didn't mind, but the arm and the ribs would expose my secret, and I couldn't have that.

"NO!" I yelled. Edward and Carlisle looked at me with curiosity and confusion in their eyes.

"Why not Bella?" Edward asked.

"You just cant!" I yelled at him. I couldn't stop yelling.

"Bella, do you want to get better or not?" It was clearly a rhetorical question.  
"No! You can't help me!!" I yelled at him again.

"Bella, I wont sedate you, but it would be much easier if you would cooperate!" Edward was talking in an adult tone.

"No! I cant!" Yelling wasn't helping me. I started sobbing.

"Edward? Why is she bleeding on her arms, I thought the cut was on her head?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know…" Edward trailed off. "Maybe we should look."

"NO!!!" I screeched. "No you cant!" I started squirming; my expression was one of utmost terror.

"Bella, stop squirming! We can't help you if you're going to be like this!" Edward was trying to calm me, but it wasn't working. I could not let Edward see my scarred skin.

"Edward, hold her down or get some nurses." Carlisle said. Edward went to get some nurses.

I started screaming bloody murder. "Calm down, Bella. Everything will be fine." Carlisle said over my screaming.

Edward came back with some nurses then, he looked really freaked out about my screaming.

Carlisle instructed the nurses to hold down me while they looked at my bleeding arms. I started to scream and wiggle louder and more forcefully.

"Bella stop it!" Edward was yelling.

"NO!!!!!" I continued screaming and sobbing like a little girl, it didn't help though.

Edward pulled up my sleeve and gasped along with Carlisle and the nurses. Now I was just sobbing; sobbing because Edward and the others had to see what Charlie had done to me.

"Bella…what happened to you?" Edward was staring at my scars and cuts in horror. The lines were crisscrossed all over my body like a strange tattoo; though they only saw the part on my arms.

I couldn't speak so I just kept on sobbing and sobbing away.

Carlisle and the nurses left the room so Edward and I were left alone. "Bella? Who did this to you?" He inquired softly. He didn't think I did this to myself at all, and for that I was grateful.

I still couldn't speak; he just let me hiccup myself to silence until I could talk strait.

"M-my f-father did th-this t-t-to me." I still had tears running down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He questioned. That was a hard question to answer, because I didn't truthfully know.

"I d-don't know," I told him. His eyes didn't have an ounce of disgust in them; instead, they had understanding and knowing. He nodded, and then hugged me; I hugged him back because I needed the comfort. We sat there for a while until he broke the silence.

"You should get some sleep, Bella. I'll sort this all out, don't worry." He spoke quietly. I just nodded; he gave me a gentle and loving kiss on my lips, then left.

I lay back on my bed-which was very uncomfortable-and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Well, here's chapter 9...enjoy! :D Review please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke with a start; looking around I saw that the entire room was white, the only thing that wasn't white were some machines! Ugh! White is such a boring color!

"Good, you're awake!" I could tell that was Edward; his voice is perfect!

"Yep! Did you need something?" I asked.

"Nope! We just needed you awake so we could ask you some questions." He told me.

"So you did need something!" I said, "Wait, by 'we' you mean who?"

"Carlisle and I," he said, "We need some info." I started laughing at his tone.

"Info? On what?" I asked him, he raised his eyebrows, "Oh, that…"

"Yes, that." He stated, "I'll just wait till Carlisle comes back, then the interrogation will begin!" I started laughing again. At that moment Carlisle came in the door.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle asked.

Edward and I started laughing hysterically, but I stopped because it hurt my ribs.

"Miss Swan? We need some answers." He stated.

"Call me Bella." My expression must have looked like I did something wrong because Carlisle smiled reassuringly.

"Its alright Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. You just should have told someone sooner." He told me, I grimaced.

"Its okay Bella." Edward piped in. I smiled at him.

"Okay, Bella; now time for the questions. How long has this been going on?" He gestured at my arms.

"Uhh…I honestly don't know…" I was telling the truth, I had no idea how long Charlie was like that!

"Okay," he wrote something on the clipboard he had with him. "What did your father usually use…uhh…on you?" He said the last part a bit awkwardly.

"Umm…a whip mostly…" I could see Edward was appalled, and Carlisle was unsurprised.

"Where are most of the cuts?" was Carlisle's next question.

"My arms, back, and torso…" That was the only place Charlie ever cared to reach!

"Hhmm…. that's it really…" He trailed off.

"Really? Sweet!" Edward raised an eyebrow again. I mouthed at him 'what?' He mouthed back 'later'; I shrugged my shoulders.

After Carlisle left I relaxed a little bit.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, except…I don't know what I'm going to do, ya know, after I'm done in the hospital…" I confided.

"Well, its pretty simple. You can go into foster care…" He was obviously suggesting something.

"Can go into foster care?" I put some enthuses on 'can', "Are you suggesting something Edward Cullen?" I tried to sound teasing.

"Maybe…yes…." He was smiling.

"And what would that something be?" I asked him.

"Well…you could come with my family and live with us. Esme would love to have you; and Alice would go nuts to have another sister…" He was looking at me hopefully. I smiled.

"Of course! I would love to go with you!" I hesitated; I didn't want to force my company on them, "If your family doesn't mind…" His answering smile was breathtaking.

"Yay!!" He was way to excited. He hugged me really tight, and then let go quickly to kiss me on the lips. It was exactly like the first time he kissed me, it absolutely took my breath away.

"You are way too excited, mister!" I giggled; that was unusual.

"Fine…!" He was faking irritation. I laughed even harder. Then I sighed; my eyes were drooping. "You should go back to sleep, though." I just nodded in agreement. Then I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapitar 10!!! (yes, i spelled it like that on purpose) Enjoy the Out Of Characterness!! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Again, I woke up in a plain white room; only this time Edward was sitting next to me.

"Hey Edward" I yawned. He smiled.

"Good morning Bella." He said simply.

"So, what to do, what to do…" I didn't have a clue of what to do, but then I got an idea.

"I don't know!" Edward said brightly.

"Well, I do," I said that as mysteriously as possible. "I've got something to ask you Edward. The answer to this could be life threatening…" I was joking really but…Edward's eyes showed fear.

"What's the question?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you…." I said. "What happened…to my car?" He burst out laughing, so did I! It was really quite funny.

"Oh!" He laughed after each word. "Your cars fine! It just got a little dent where you were, but other than that, its fine! I already got it fixed for you."

"Yay!!! I'm glad it's fine, I really like that car." I was smiling hugely.

"I also got all of your things out of it, so whatever you need, I'll get it!" He laughed.

"Uhh…I would like my Ipod…and maybe a book…" I didn't think I needed anything else.

"Kay! I'll get those…what book would you like?" He asked.

"Hmmm…Romeo and Juliet!" I said; he looked kinda confused.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just never thought you were the kind of person who would like Romeo and Juliet…" He told me.

"Yeah, well. I'm like a turtle; I've got a hard outer shell, but I'm soft on the inside!" I started laughing at his expression; it was hilarious!  
"Okay, then…" He was confusing me now; his emotions seemed to change to quickly- like he wasn't human…

He got up and walked gracefully towards the door, the he was out of sight; leaving me to my thoughts.

I wondered what would happen to Charlie; not that I cared or anything. He might go to prison, or a mental hospital…the first was more likely. Well, now I don't have to pay the bills with his money! I don't have to pay the bills at all!  
While I had been thinking, Edward had come into the room and laid my book and Ipod on the bedside table.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me, suddenly.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Edward!" I had jumped when he had spoken.

"Okay, I got that part. But, what are you thinking about?" He asked again.

"Just about what's going to happen to Charlie." I stated.

"Oh…well, I think he's…never going to see you again." He might have been hiding something, but I didn't care. Just as long as I never had to see Charlie again; I was fine!

"Well, that's good, I guess…" I said. "Now I'm wondering when I get to leave the hospital?" I was hoping it was soon.

"As soon as your ribs heal. Which will be in a couple of weeks. After we get bandaged up, of course." He said the last part awkwardly, and I knew why.

"Okay, umm…when are we getting them bandaged up then? And am I getting my arm and leg in a cast too?" I didn't care about the arm and the leg.

"Uhh…I don't know. Carlisle will be bandaging you up, so, whenever he has time, I guess…" Oh great! Couldn't I have a nurse do that?

"Kay…" I said, simply. Then Carlisle came in the door.

"Bella? I'm afraid we'll have to get your ribs bandaged now." It was as if Carlisle had heard Edward's conversation and mine!

"Oh great!" I really didn't want to move right now.

"It'll be alright Bella. I'll carry you! You don't even have to move!" Edward seemed excited at the prospect of carrying me again.

"Whatever." I groaned. Edward was gentle as ever when he picked me up. He then carried me to another white room; where he set me down and let me limp over to a table that I was to sit on.

"We'll get your cast for your leg and arm first so you can stand a little while we do the ribs, okay?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded and watched him go through a door.

He came back with a rather large cast and a small one that looked like they would fit snug around my arm and leg.

After the casts were put on he asked me to stand up and remove my shirt. That was embarrassing! At least I had some upper wear on! Edward looked like he was enjoying himself.

Finally it was done and Edward could carry me back to my room.

"That was fun!" Edward was really excited.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" I was really quite fine with it, besides, its Edward! Who cares?

After that, we had a pleasant conversation concerning things about me, like my favorite color and all sorts of stuff like that! Edward had a lot of questions on his mind, but I was okay with answering them. Edward stayed with me all day and all night. I wasn't tired anymore, so could stay awake a little longer! But I soon got tired, and fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Well, here's chapter 11. Yeah. I know I suck at updating! I'll get my newest story up sometime. I've written 5 and 1/2 chapters of it.**

**Read and Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been several weeks since I had gotten here, and I was pretty sure my ribs were fully healed.

I was listening to my Ipod when Edward came in the door, "Well, you can leave the hospital now! Your ribs are fine and the Cullen's have officially adopted you! You are now, Isabella Marie Cullen! Sort of…. I guess you could be Swan-Cullen if you wanted…" He was really excited, so was I! I couldn't believe that I was actually going to belong to the most wonderful family ever!

I had seen and been visited by all of them the week before. Alice had been nearly bouncing off the walls; Esme had been really happy and kind. Edward was his usual self around me; Jasper stayed back a bit, but smiled at me kindly. Emmett looked like he had wanted to hug me, but decided against it when he had noticed my bandaged ribs. Rosalie had seemed…okay…though she did seem kinda put out about something. She did smile though! Carlisle was well, Carlisle. He was pleased and also fatherly, and a little bit doctor-ish. But that was easy to explain; he was pleased, and fatherly to me, and he was a doctor!

I was brought back to the present when Edward said, "Hello? Anybody there?" He was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uhh…what? Oh!! Uhh…Isabella Marie Cullen is fine with me! One question though…where am I going to sleep? Do you have a spare room?"  
"Good! And yes, we do have a spare room, but if you want, you could sleep in my room…" He trailed off suggestively.

"Uhh…whichever is easiest for your family, or is it our family now?"  
"It's our family, and it's entirely your choice whether you sleep in my room or the spare room." I could tell he definitely wanted me to stay in his room. We had gotten fairly far with the relationship-now that I wasn't as likely to wince whenever he touched me-we kissed every time he came in the door after having to leave for a few minutes, or in the morning when I had finished sleeping. I still hadn't figured out when he slept, he never left my bedside at night.

"Well, I guess I could sleep in your room…but would that give your family the wrong-I mean right-impression?" I was adding some humor into that, because his family new what was going on between us without even asking.

"Our family, love. Our family." I was surprised; that was the first time he had called me 'love' before. I sort of liked it.

Smiling I said, "All right then! I'll sleep in your room then, right?"

"Only if you want to!" He was extremely excited at the prospect of me sleeping in his room.

"Well, when you put it that way…I guess I should probably stay in the spare room, just to give you some privacy…but then again, I should also have a room fairly close to the ground level so I don't have to look like an idiot going up and down the stairs." Now that I think of it, I really should stay close to the ground level. Then I wont be as likely to fall down the stairs.

He sighed a huge sigh and said, "Fine, I guess your right." His tone was dejected.

"Aww! Don't worry!! It'll only be until I get used to living in your house!" It was true; I also wanted Edward to be as comfortable as possible while I was with them. Which could be a very long time…

"Okay…" He started sniffling, and his face had the puppy dog eyes look on it.

"Oh! Its okay, you pour little baby!! Don't cry!!" I was really teasing him now.

"Hmm…well maybe we should get to the car before you start calling me a helpless baby that cant do anything on his own!!" He always hated it when I called him a pour little baby, so his mood was nothing different to me.

"Hmm…. well, okay! You're going to have to help me though!"

"No problem. If I had to, I would carry you out of this hospital!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Whatever!" I said. He still had my hand in his while he walked and I limped. I nearly fell flat on my face one time; then he decided that holding my hand wasn't enough to keep me upright. He put his hand around my waist and carried most of my weight towards the parking lot, then I got in the passenger seat while he got in the drivers side.

"Well, Bella. Alice already got all of your things out of your house and I have your things from the hospital. So your all set to go! Though I have to warn you. Alice is probably going to make you go on a shopping trip soon; because she thinks your fashion sense isn't right. Ha! I thought it was quite fine personally, but, that's Alice!" I was shocked. A shopping trip!? No!!!

We were driving down an unfamiliar path that winded and then straitened out to reveal the most beautiful house I had ever seen in my life. It looked like it was made of wood and was painted white. It also looked like a perfect restoration of a 19th century house. Then we got out of the car and walked into the house.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 12! I have just realized that I havent put any disclaimers on this! Well...at least I think I havent....hmmm....**

**Well, anyway! If there are any grammar mistakes please tell me! I hate grammar mistakes....they're annoying.**

**Read and Review! :D And fav if you want to! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone was standing around the door when we got in, and they all greeted us.

"Hello, everyone! You've got a lovely home." I said, looking around.

"Well, thank you!" Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Well, Bella. Do you want to take a tour of the house?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Uhh…you'll need to help me with the stairs though." Everyone started laughing, I didn't see what was so funny about it, personally.

"Okay," Edward was still chuckling, "We'll get started right away then!" He started to lead me forward.

"This is the living room, as you can tell." He gestured to the large room that looked like it was once several rooms, but had had the walls knocked out. "The dinning room," he gestured to another room with a wooden table in the center. "Uhh…my piano," then I saw the most beautiful piano I had ever seen. It was just beyond words!!

"I didn't know you could play piano…" I said while looking at him with an accusatory look. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Uhh…I didn't think it was necessary, actually…" He had an innocent look on his face that didn't deceive me.

"Well, it's fine, it's just well, I would like to know things like that!" I tried to sound angry, but I failed.

"Well, shall we continue our tour?" He asked politely.

"Yes, we shall." The words didn't sound right coming from my mouth. They were definitely from a different century.

"Okay then!" He continued up the enormous staircase that dominated most of the left side of the room. We got up the stairs with some difficulty, due to my cast encased leg. Then we passed some doors while Edward commentated, "Carlisle's office, Alice's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room…" That was the end of the hallway, so we went up the next flight of stairs. "Esme and Carlisle's room, the your room, and last but not least! My room!" He completely bypassed my room and towed me strait into his room.

Edward's room had a golden carpet and a humongous window that was the entire wall! He also had another wall dedicated to a sophisticated stereo and rack upon rack of CD's, his room was better stocked then a music store!

"Wow…" That was the best I could do.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah…that's a lot of CD's, where on Earth did you get all of those?" I whispered.

"Uhh…I'm not sure…we do travel around a lot though." That would explain it.

"Okay…." I could tell he had been dying to have me in here. But, where was the bed? "Where do you sleep, though? There's no bed in here…" I could get my mind around it.

"Oh…umm…I sleep on the couch!" I could tell he was lying, but I didn't care. I had wandered over to his music supply. He had Muse, Cold Play, Debussy, Linkin Park, and an assortment of other music varieties that I had never listened to.

"You…um…have a…uhh…large, variety in music here…" This made no sense at all! He likes rock, classical, soft rock, pop, anything! I think he has a CD from every artist in the world!

"So…what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know…uhh…is all my stuff in my room?"

"Yep!" He replied.

"Okay then. Is my car here?"

"Yes, it is! Would you like to see where we keep all our cars?" He was excited, I could tell.

"Sure!" I didn't have any idea what kind of cars any of them had; except for Edward and his Volvo.

He led me out of the house and into a very beautiful backyard. The flowers varied from white (unfortunately) to yellow, purple, blue, and every other color you could think of! It was breathtaking.

A couple feet in front of us was a huge shed type thing. It might have been a garage if it hadn't been so big!

He led me inside and I saw several different cars of wonderful choice. Edward's Volvo-of course-a shiny red convertible, a gigantic red jeep, a black Mercedes, my amazingly shiny Lancer with flames on the side, and a flashy, yellow Porsche

"Wow, you have good taste in cars…" They must have a lot more money then I gave them credit for! Wow! That's a lot of cars!

"So do you! I really like your Lancer, its quite wonderful. I got to drive it from the repair shop to here and it was perfect!" He was actually giving me praise on my car choice! Everyone thought I really had bad taste, but I thought the car was fantastic!

"He, he…thanks…"I said breathlessly.

"No problem!" He walked towards my car, towing me along with him. I was definitely shinier than last time I had seen it.

"Did you wash it while you got it fixed?" I asked.

"Uh huh! It was really dirty. I don't see how you could stand it!" We both laughed at that. It was true; I had been meaning to clean it for a while.

My finger traced the flames on the door, and then I sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you get the flames painted? They're really good…" Edward asked.

"Uhh…a friend of my moms paints them. Down in Phoenix, you know…" Talking about my mom was hard, even now.

"Oh…does he specialize in it? Painting things on cars, I mean?"

"No, he just did it as a favor to me, though he is really good at what he does…"

"Okay, then…shall we go back inside, now? Or do you still want to stay here?" He asked.

"Uhh…we can go back inside now, I guess…" I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand, before pulling me back towards the house, our house.

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 13 is up! As I've said before (In Adopted) I am terrible at updating! Dont you think? I said it would be up Saturday and its WEDNESDAY!!! Crazy!!!!**

**Well, I hopes you like it!! :D Oh! And if you see any grammar mistakes please tell me!**

**Read and Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We walked into the house and I heard some loud bangs that sounded like drums then a second later an electric guitar.

"Who's got the drums and the guitar?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, that's Emmett. I don't know why he even enjoys playing things like that!"

"Do you play anything other than piano?"

"Nope!" He said.

"Oh…" I didn't know how to reply to that.

We went upstairs and headed to my room, "I hope you like the color blue…" He said.

"I love blue! It's my favorite color! Why did I have to like it?" I asked.

"Well, Alice decorated your room…and she was going to do it pink but she…uh…decided that wasn't the best idea…" I could tell he was about to say something that I wasn't supposed to know, but I didn't care.

"Okay then." I said. We were right in front of my door.

We walked in then; the room in front of me was way better than my other room. The walls were a really nice blue color. The carpet was just like Edward's just silver; and it matched perfectly with the walls and the furniture. The bed was a queen-sized bed with silver pillows, silver sheets, a blue duvet, and the rest was black. There was a couch on one of the walls and I also had a nice CD rack for my CD's.

On the wall I was facing, it was all glass; just like Edward's room-the hole back side of the house must be glass.

I walked towards the wall-sized window and looked down. I gasped; it overlooked a river about five feet across; and it was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from behind me. He had his chin on my shoulder.

I was completely speechless, so I just nodded. That worked for him.

When I was done looking out of the window I looked around the room again. I had missed the bookcase filled with old looking books-some of them looked like they were mine.

There was also a sophisticated stereo system next to my CD rack. It wasn't really big like Edwards, but it was good enough for me.

Then I saw my guitar in the corner. It was still as shiny as it was before I got in the car accident; I walked over to it. It wasn't an electric guitar like Emmett's; it was an acoustic.

I ran my fingers across the neck of the guitar, then down to the shiny blue body of it. I sighed, and picked it up.

"Do you play this? Or is it just for show?" Asked Edward he was sitting next to me on the ground.

"I can play it, I just haven't in awhile." I told him.

"That's okay…" He said, and then nuzzled his face into my shoulder. It was really cute of him. I started giggling; his nose was right on my ticklish spot.

He looked up at me, "What?" Then he caught on, and a sly look came over his face. "Ohhh…your ticklish!" Then he laughed evilly. My eyes widened. Uh oh!

I got up-putting my guitar down of course-and ran to the bed. I didn't know why, but it just felt…I don't know…

He tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me some more. I started squirming like nobodies business! I screamed to; he was a good tickler.

Then-thankfully-he stopped! He smirked a playful smirk at me; I glowered back at him. He laughed at that.

"You are mean! Really mean! I'll get you back for this!" I tried to sound evil, but that didn't work. He started laughing harder.

Then I put on the puppy dog eyes and pouting face. I sniffled a little too.

"Aww! My poor Bella! She is distressed!" He said the last part in a saddened tone. "Don't worry my dear Bella! I will protect you!" Then he was sitting behind me with his arms around my waist. His head was on my shoulder and he was looking around my room like he was watching for predators. He also was growling like a-a…a…I don't even know how to put it. But all together, it was kinda cute. I started laughing at his cute look. I couldn't help it!! Then I remembered he had started tickling me a minute ago, and I immediately narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked me.

I turned around and pushed him on the bed; I was hovering over him.

"That was a mean thing you did, Mr. Cullen." I said, eyes still narrowed. He looked confused. "No one tickles me without getting what they deserve from doing it!" Then I laughed evilly. He pretended to look frightened.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He started fake sobbing.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Now because you tickled me…."

"Please! No!!!" He was pretending to scream in terror.

"I'm going to eat you!!" Then I laughed maniacally again.

"No!!! I don't taste good!!! You don't want to eat me!!" I started laughing because of the stupidity of the moment. He started laughing too.

"Fine…" I pretended to sound sad. "But you still have to give me something!"

"And what is that my dear?" He asked. I liked it when he called me dear.

"You have to kiss me!! Ha ha!" I told him.

He sighed, "If I have to…" Then his lips were on mine. It was just like when he kissed me in the car, only more passionate. I loved every moment of it!

Then he rolled over so that he was hovering over me, and he pulled back. I pouted; he smiled.

"I think I hear Emmett coming up. We don't want him barging in on this do we?"

"No, I guess your right. Again." I said. Then Emmett came through the door, saw us like we were and stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

**Well, here is the next chapter....uh....Any grammar mistakes please tell me!!**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S. My room looks like Bella's except that my carpet is white-ish and I have white pillows....and sheets....**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Emmett looked shocked, he didn't move for a whole minute. Then he let out the breath he was holding and spoke, "I can come back later if this is a bad time."

"No, that's fine. We weren't doing anything." Said Edward, getting off the bed. I sat up quickly.

"Oh, well, in that case. We're going camping, you wanna come?" Asked Emmett.

"No, I'm good right now." Said Edward.

"You sure?" Asked Emmett. As he looked at me I noticed his black eyes. They were different from when I saw them earlier today. Back then they had some golden color streaking across his eyes. Now they were just plain black.

"I'm sure, Emmett. You go ahead with whoever's going with you. I'll stay here." Edward said. I looked over to him and he smiled back at me.

"Kay! See you later then!" And with that, Emmett left.

"I didn't realize your family camped…do you go camping a lot?" I asked.

"Uhh…yeah, we camp quite frequently…"

"Hhmm…" I said, then walked over to my CD's and pulled one out. It was a mixed CD that I had made out of my spare time. I even named the CD; it was Bella's Trash-Kicking Mix Disc 1. There was a disc 2, but I didn't want to listen to it.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I'm listening to a CD. I need to learn how to work this CD player before I do something that might damage it!" I told him, he started laughing.

"Okay then. What CD are you listening to?" He asked.

"My Trash-Kicking Mix CD…" I said, putting the CD in and pushing play.

"Trash-Kicking Mix?"

"Yeah, it's a CD I put together on my laptop…which is hopefully around here somewhere…" I said.

"Oh…" He said, simply. "What do you have on here?"  
"Uhh…well, the song that's on now is The Reason by Hoobastank." The song had started. It was a really good song too.

"Hoobastank? That's an…interesting name…." He trailed off, chuckling.

"Pfftt! Whatever! Its still a really good song." It had gotten to the first verse now, and I started to hum along with it.

"This is an fairly good song…" Edward said.

"You never trust me with good taste in songs! Its gets old, ya know." I told him. He just smiled at me.

After that we just sat on the bed listening to music for some time. It was nearly eight when we stopped.

"You should go take your shower now. Goodness knows you need one!" Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah, probably…" I got up and grabbed my pajamas from under my pillow where Alice had stashed them. Picked up my toiletries and headed toward the bathroom.

The shower was wonderful, absolutely relaxing. It unknotted the muscles in my back and washed all the yucky stuff from the hospital away. My hair felt silky smooth when I was done with it.

I walked back to my room put my dirty clothes in my dirty laundry basket; toiletries on my desk where my laptop was, and went over to where Edward was still on my bed.

"Hello beautiful." Said Edward as his arms curled around me when I got into the bed. I just blushed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with wet hair before…its quite nice…" He was always being too cute! I just loved that about him!

"Whatever…" I said, yawning. I was falling asleep in his arms when he spoke again.

"Bella?"

"Mmhh?" I acknowledged him to go on.

"Will you play something for me on your guitar tomorrow?" He asked.

I was awake enough now to say something. "As long as you can play something for me on your piano."

"Deal." He said, "But I think you should sleep now…" He kissed my forehead. Then he started humming a sweet little lullaby while putting his chin on top of my head. Soon, I was asleep, cradled in Edward's arms; and in the only heaven I wanted to be in.

* * *

**Okay! :D I hope you like this one! And you know that Trash-Kicking Mix CD she has? I actually have a Trash-Kicking Mix. Only with different songs on it! **

**Read and review!! :D**

**P.S. I'm sure some of you were looking forward to what Emmett _could_ have said. But I didnt do anything really crazy! So for the people that wanted Emmett to say something Emmett-worthy, I will do a one-shot for what he _could_ have said. Okay? That good with everyone? Good.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up in Edward's comforting arms; it was really dark outside, but that didn't matter much-it was always dark outside.

"Good morning, love." Edward said.

"Good morning." I answered him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Uhh…first I have to do some stuff in the bathroom. Then I think I'll have breakfast!" I told him.

"Okay! Go do your stuff in the bathroom then!" He said with a smile. I smiled back at him and got up.

"Will do." I said, getting up. I walked over to my closet-which was huge-and grabbed jeans and a short sleeved shirt. I had been able to wear these because I had no secret to keep and my bandages rubbed up against the sleeves if it was long sleeved.

While in the bathroom, I did my hair in a ponytail, got dressed, and washed my face. Then I went downstairs.

Edward was waiting at the end of the stairs; he grabbed my hand when I got down to the bottom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Edward.

"I don't know! What do you have?"

"Uhh…" He looked uncomfortable.

"Never mind. I'll just see myself." I told him.

I had to look around for the bowls; then I had some trouble finding the cereal I wanted. It took like, thirty minutes.

After I was done Edward asked, "So, I guess its time for me to play you something and for you to play something…"

"I guess it is…" I said. I didn't have any idea what to play for him, at all!

"Okay then!" He said, grabbing my hand again and leading me to the piano. He sat down on the bench and pulled me with him. "This is a song I made myself, with you as my inspiration!" He told me.

"Oh! Sweet!" I said. He smiled at me. Then put his hands on the keys and began playing. He played the most wonderful song I had ever heard! Soon I was lost in the weaving notes that he played.

He looked over at me, "Do you like it?" He asked. I could only nod, he smiled at that.

Then, all to soon, it was over and Edward turned to face me. My favorite crooked smile plastered on his face, showing ultra white teeth. "Your turn," he said.

I groaned, "Fine, but I don't know what to play!" I whined.

"I'll think about that while you get your guitar! Deal?" He suggested.

I sighed, "Deal." I got up and went up to my room while I left Edward sitting on the piano bench, contemplating what I was going to play.

The stairs took forever and it was five minutes later that I got to my room!

I went into my room and looked around for where I put my guitar. I spotted it lying on the couch; I smiled. Walking towards it I tripped-probably on my own feet; wouldn't be the first time. I landed on the bed-luckily-and didn't hurt myself!  
I grabbed my guitar before I could do any damage to myself; and went downstairs again.

Edward was waiting for me, still on the piano bench. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, I decided what song your gonna play for me!" He said.

"Okay, what song?" I asked.

"Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. Can you play that one?"  
"Pfft! Yeah!"

"Good! Now, I was wondering…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

"Could you sing the words to it, too?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure…" I said. He smiled. Then I started the song.

After playing some guitar for a bit I started to sing, "It's the way that you blush when you're nervous. It's your ability to make me earn this. I know that your tired, just let me sing you to sleep. It's about how you laugh out of pity. Cause lets be honest, it's not really that funny."

More guitar was in between the words, but it still sounded nice. Edward was looking kinda dazed; it was kind of cute on him.

"I know that your shy, just let me sing you to sleep." Then the chorus, "If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything. Rest assured if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in; plant my lips where your necklaces close."

I was just getting in to the song when the door opened. "Hey guys! I thought I heard singing in here…" Emmett and Rosalie were standing in the doorway; Emmett was the one who had spoken, he was looking shocked. Rosalie was amused by Emmett's reaction.

Then the rest of the family came in through the door; Esme and Carlisle were talking, they didn't look shocked or anything. Alice was smiling and Jasper looked normal.

"I didn't know you could play guitar, Bella!" Emmett yelled. I burst out laughing.

"Why did you think I had a guitar, Emmett?" I was still laughing, soon Edward joined in.

"Oh…well, that would make sense…" Emmett trailed off. Then everyone was laughing at Emmett's stupidity.

"Gosh, Emmett!" That was all I could get out.

After everyone calmed down Emmett said, "We should make a band!"

"NO!!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Just a suggestion…" Emmett looked really embarrassed; it was really funny.

The rest of the day went normal; I guess you could say. Edward and I watched Emmett and Jasper play a video game. Alice made me into a Bella dress-up doll; but I didn't see Rosalie that much. Esme cleaned the already spotless kitchen; and Carlisle went off to work.

All together the atmosphere was warm and happy considering it was raining buckets outside.

After awhile Edward said I would have to finish the song I was playing for him or play a different song. I groaned at that; I didn't really like performing in front of people. But I guess it was Edward, so it didn't matter much.

I went to bed at ten that night; and again, Edward stayed with me. He hummed the lullaby he had played for me this morning, it was really sweet of him. I was almost asleep when Edward said, "I love you, Bella."

I couldn't really say anything, but I tried! "I love you, too…" Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Why, hello! Uhh...sorry that i havent updated in awhile....school and stuff...and bad memory....bad excuses i know!**

**Well, thanks for bearing with me!! Enjoy!**

**Read and Review!! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day had been pretty boring so far. Though Emmett did ask me to sing and play a song for him on his electric guitar, which I flat-out refused.

I was sitting in the kitchen when Edward walked in.

"Hey," he said, "Whats up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking..." I answered, looking at the floor.

"Okay, then..." He said.

While I was looking at the floor, I remembered when I used to slide around on the wooden floor with just my socks on. That was when I lived with my mom in Phoenix....good times, good times....

Then I noticed the wooden flooring, "YES!!!" I yelled.

Edward jumped, "What?!" He asked.

"I have an idea!! Its the best idea EVER!!" I yelled then I ran to the living room where I had my guitar on its stand. I grabbed it and ran back into the kitchen.

Edward looked seriously confused. He was just standing there looking at me with a look that questioned my sanity!

"Okay! This idea will blow your mind!!" I said, "take off your shoes!! NOW!!" I yelled while taking off my shoes. It was good I had my slippery socks on!

I grinned at him, then started sliding on the kitchen floor. Then when I got used to sliding around, I started playing my guitar and singing!

"Its bugging me, granting me

and twisting me around

yeah I'm endlessly caving in

and turning inside out

'cause I want it now

I want it now

give me your heart and your soul

and I'm breaking out

I'm breaking out

last chance to lose control

its holding me, morphing me

and forcing me to strive

to be endlessly cold within

and dreaming I'm alive

'cause I want it now

I want it now

give me your heart and your soul

I'm not breaking down

I'm breaking out

last chance to lose control

and I want you now

I want you now

I'll feel my hear implode

I'm breaking out

escaping now

feeling my faith erode"

Edward was laughing by the time I got to the solo (A/N if you have never heard this song then you have no life!!). And soon he was singing and dancing around the kitchen with me!

When I was done we were both on the floor laughing our heads off! Then unfortunately, I noticed that the whole family had been watching us from the door.

"Uh oh..." I whispered.

"BELLA!!!! You are joining my band this instant!!" That was Emmett, and I was horrified.

"Edward! Save me!!!" I yelled as Emmett grabbed me by the tops of my arms and brought me to the backyard that had been turned into a stage.

"No way, Emmett!! I wont!! I swear I wont!!" I cried.

"I wouldn't let you not do it Bella!! Mwahahaha!!! I WIN!!"

I started fake sobbing near the end of his speech, then I was trying to kick him in the shins. I can tell you that I failed dismally!

He finally set me down on the stage and handed me a guitar. It wasn't an acoustic one so it was much heavier.

"Alright! Assignments!! Bella: lead singer and lead guitar. Edward: keyboard. Rosalie: back up dancer and singer. Alice: back up dancer and singer. Jasper: bass guitar. And I'm on the drums!! Alright people! Lets get this show on the road!" While Emmett was yelling out instructions, everyone came out of the house including Carlisle and Esme.

"Emmett!! Why do I have to be lead guitar and lead singer?! I don't want to sing whatever you have for me!!"  
Emmett sighed, "Bella...what if I said that the song I had in mind was a song from Muse?" I brightened up at that, but I didn't show it.

"It would depend on what song that was..."

"Well, I was thinking that you could play Butterflies And Hurricanes....ya know..." Emmett wasn't looking at me, so I had the sneaking suspicion that he had raided all of my CD's and listened to all of them.

"Emmett...since when have you known the names of songs that are on CD's that only I have in this family?!" I asked.

"Well, about that..."

"EMMETT!!! Why were you looking through my CD's?! They were in my room and I'm pretty sure I didn't let you come in my room!!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Bella, I didn't do anything but listen to them."  
"Well, okay then....but if I find one scratch on my CD's Emmett...then your toast!"

"Don't worry Bella! Carlisle and I checked them to make sure he didn't do anything to them!" Esme said, cheerfully.

"Whew! Okay then! Now, Emmett, why are you making me sing and play guitar?!"  
"Well, duh! Your the best guitarist and you sing really well! Its pretty obvious!" He said.

"Hmft. Okay then...but there better be the next Muse CD on my bed tomorrow!!" I said as I put the strap around my back. Then I put my fingers in place, and watched as everyone got into their places.

"A one! A two! A one,two, three, four!" Emmett yelled, then we began.

My intro was good then I got to the words.

"Change everything you are

and everything you were

your number has been called

fights and battles have begun

revenge will surely come

your hard times are ahead

best, you've got to be the best

you've got to change the world

and use this change to be heard

you time is now

don't let you yourself down

don't let yourself go

your last chance has arrived"

Then it repeated itself a couple times, it had a piano solo for Edward to play, and a lot of guitar for me to play. Then the song was over and I could go.

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" Edward said, I groaned.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do two things at the same time! And I expect that CD by tomorrow Emmett!" The first part was for Edward, but the last I yelled at Emmett.

"Well, as its only about seven...do you want to go out?" Edward asked.

I was a bit taken aback, but agreed all the same. Then apparently Alice had heard the entire conversation, and came to get me ready for my date with Edward.

* * *

**HIII!!!! Yeah...I havent updated in awhile....but that's pretty obvious!! :D I state the obvious alot....get used to it...Wow...chapter 17 ALREADY?!! Crazy....**

**Soo!!! Same thing that I said on Adopted. If you review, you get a QUOTE!!! If you find a grammar mistake you get TWO SENTENCES and a QUOTE from the next chapter!! :D Its great, isnt it?! Oh, and dont just make up random things, cuz I check these things! OH! And the stuff that's centered is the words of the songs!! :D Just so you know!!**

**Read and Review!! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

My date with Edward was absolutely perfect! He was an absolute gentleman....but enough of that!

It had been three weeks since I started going back to school again, and Alice had already dragged me into the school talent show! She said that Edward and I are going to do a part, Jasper and her are going to do something, and Rosalie and Emmett were going to do another thing.

It was all very tiering, Edward and I were going to do the acoustic version of Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, which, by the way, is pretty much piano. So I was going to do the singing while Edward does his thing on the piano. Except when he has to echo on some of the words....it sounded really good to!

The talent show was tomorrow and Edward and I were absolutely perfect on the song. We still didn't know what the others were doing, but that wasn't a problem.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He replied.

"Can I go to bed now? I'm dead on my feet and your still keeping me up!" I yawned.

"Oh, right." He said as he got up and led me up to his room. I had taken to sleeping in his room, and as no one minded, I stayed there.

I yawned as I hopped onto the bed, then I snuggled into the covers. Edward came and laid next to me until I fell asleep.

"Time to wake up, Bella!" I heard Alice say. I groaned and rolled over.

"Go away..." I said tiredly.

"Nope, sorry!" She didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

I sighed, "Fine..."

I got up and slowly got ready for the talent show today.

When we got to school it was crowded, and loud; they were probably excited about the talent show today. Personally, I couldn't care less, but, there you go!

First hour went slow, as usually, and second hour went in the same fashion. Then the talent show was to start.

Everyone was in the gym soon, to soon for my liking. I was sitting in the back room with all the other students who were also doing the talent show. Soon though, the announcer's voice rang out over the crowd, and the talent show began.

The show was fairly good, with the exception of Mike. He tried to sing and managed to make a perfectly good song, sound like the worst song imaginable! It was really funny though....

Soon enough, Alice and Jasper made their appearance on stage. Jasper was playing the acoustic guitar while he and Alice sang.

The song was beautiful when they sang it, with Alice's high soprano and Jasper's lower voice it was so amazing.

They sang You and Me-Lifehouse, and they pulled it off spectacularly!

Then Emmett and Rosalie came up to the stage. The guy on the microphone told the crowd their name and what they were doing. Then they started Crank That by Soulja Boy! I was laughing so hard when they started to dance! Soon enough, I was on the floor pounding my fist on the ground.

They finished soon and quickly got offstage; then we were up.

Edward and I walked on the stage and I looked at the huge crowd. My nerves shot to the sky when I saw all the people there. I looked quickly at Edward who gave me a reassuring smile and sat down on the piano bench.

He started of the song and soon I had to start singing.

"Ooh----------

If I had to, I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask would you like that, would you like that?

And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time.

So now I ask do you like that, do you like that?

Somethings getting in the way,

Somethings just about to break

I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane

So tell me how it should be

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down

Sore and Sick

Do you like that?

Do you like that?

There's a fine line, between love and hate

And I don't mind

Just let me say that I like that

I like that

Somethings getting in the way

Somethings just about to break

I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane

Desperate I will crawl

Waiting for so long

No love, there is no love

Die for anyone

What have I become?

Somethings getting in the way

Somethings just about to break

I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane

As I burn another page

As I look the other way

I still try to find my place in the Diary of Jane

Ooh----------"

Then the song ended and the student body clapped loudly. I was faintly blushing when Edward came over, took my hand, and bowed. Then we left the stage to go get congratulated by Alice.

When we got there Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. "What's got you excited, Alice?" I asked.

"Bella? Do you love me?" She asked back.

"Of course I do Alice..." I trailed off. Alice beamed.

"Then you wont care if you played the Halo 2 Theme will you?"

My face went blank, she couldn't do that, could she? "Uhh...."

"Great! We better get ready! Our gig starts in five minutes!" She said excitedly. Everyone groaned.

"Wonderful. Now we have to do another one!" Everyone mumbled at the same time, we looked at each other than laughed.

Then Alice came in holding a clipboard and a pencil. "Alright people! Assignments! Bella: lead guitar. Edward: sound effects. Jasper: bass guitar. Emmett: drums. Rosalie: vocal sound effects. Me: same as Rosalie. Got it?! Good! Now get your butts out on stage!!" Wow...she sounded like Emmett at band practice a few weeks ago....creepy....

We got into our positions and soon started. Rosalie and Alice had to 'ooh' on a very low key, then guitar came in. It was the higher part, Jasper did the same thing over again pretty much. My part was much more difficult, but I didn't mind, I liked a challenge.

We continued on like that for awhile, Edward and Emmett got to their parts later in the song, but they didn't care.

All to soon, we finished playing the song and we took a bow. The announcer's voice came over the microphone, "Thank you ladies and gentleman, for coming here to watch your students in their comfort zone! We would like to say 'thanks' for them putting time and effort into working on this! Please give them a round of applause!" He said.

I was just happy that it was all over. Now I could go back to normal life with the Cullen's. Well, as normal as it gets with six teenagers in the house.

I chuckled while I walked to building five for third hour.

But just as I was about half way there, someone grabbed me from behind saying, "Well, look what I got here. I human that reeks of vampire." Then he pulled me away, knocking me out I he went.

* * *

**Ok, finally updated this! Not sure if many people really like it, but oh well! **

**I think, and this is just me talking, but I think I need to be more realistic. Dont you think so? (say yes XD)**

**Well, I have 2 more chapters of this written but I havent uploaded them. :P Crazy me, eh?**

**Ok, so enjoy it if you would like.**

**Read and Review pwease!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up with a massive headache and an unhappy attitude.

Looking around I saw that I was in someone's TV room. Hmm...you'd think that a kidnapper wouldn't have a TV room...

"Oh good! You're awake!" Said a voice behind me. I spun around to see a six foot teenager standing there. I looked at his face to see that he had dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin, just about dark everything!

I quickly turned around when I saw him looking at me. I didn't want to give him that opportunity.

"Go. Away." I said the two words as separate sentences hoping he would get the hint.

Apparently he didn't, he's just like Mike! Were all teenager boys this stupid? "Why should I go away?" he asked.

I glowered at him; it was pretty obvious why I didn't want him there. I mean really, DUH! I didn't answer him, just let the silence continue on.

He obviously didn't want me to ignore him so he walked to the space in front of me. "Why are you so angry?" He asked in a soft tone that was meant to calm me. It did exactly the opposite.

"WHY AM I ANGRY? THATS THE STUPIDEST QUESTION I'VE EVER HEARD! TAKE A WILD GUESS!" I yelled at him. He was definitely thinking about it, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU FREAKING KIDNAPPED ME! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHAT HAVE I EVERY DONE TO YOU!" He didn't answer my question, so I assumed he didn't have a reason for kidnapping me.

"So, you kidnap me for NO reason. You don't give me the space that I want, and you wont let me go! Am I correct?" I asked. My anger was still there, just hidden underneath the need to get answers.

I was about to yell at him some more when he finally spoke. "I couldn't let you stay with those bloodsuckers..."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the vampires that adopted you, and brought you to their home! They should know better! They're not aloud to bite humans, so what are they thinking?" He was talking to himself at the end of his speech, and I was getting really confused. Why is he saying the Cullens were vampires?

Then it hit me; because the Cullens were vampires. How could I have been so stupid? I lived in the same house as them and I still didn't notice! Gosh I'm an idiot!

"I see that you finally realize the danger you in." He said. I looked up at him; he thought I was in danger? The Cullens would never hurt me.

"Danger? What danger? The Cullens would never hurt me!" I said to him.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Positive."

He sighed, "Why cant you see that you're in danger? Its pretty obvious that they want to suck you dry."

"They would do no such thing. They're good people, unlike you." I said coldly; he winced at my words.

He sighed again, and then he walked away.

"Thats right! You will walk away!" I yelled at him. (A/N. I'm sorry, I just had have her say that!)

Then the house was silent. I could escape now if I wanted, and I did want to escape now. Getting up quickly and silently I walked to the door.

Getting through the door I felt relief and euphoria take over my senses. But it was short lived. I heard a yell that quickly turned into a growl. I looked behind me and saw that the man that had kidnapped me was...exploding! But that didn't even cover my shock when instead of a boy standing in front of me, there was a gigantic russet colored wolf! It looked more like a bear than a wolf.

(A/N It gets kinda descriptive. You've been warned!) Before I knew it I was on the ground and I was being attacked. The claws of the animal tore my skin until I was bleeding. I screamed bloody murder to the sky. But I could tell that no one heard me.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a searing pain on my neck, wrists, ankles, and the insides of my elbows. I screamed in surprise and pain. Then I felt someone's hand on mine and I calmed down instantly. I knew it was Edward because I could hear him talking to someone, he sounded worried.

I opened my eyes than immediately closed them; the pain was to much. I screamed again.

"Shh Bella. Its alright...don't worry, your safe." Said a soothing voice above my head. I calmed down immediately; the pain was still relentless.

"You're sure she'll be okay?" The same soothing voice asked someone.

"She'll be fine Edward! Don't you worry! Oh, she'll look gorgeous!" Now I knew who it was. Alice. She was the only one who would call me gorgeous like that.

"She's right Edward. Stop worrying so much!" That sounded like Emmett, but I wasn't sure.

"She only has two more days, Edward. It'll be fine..." the voices drifted away as I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up yet again the pain had dulled down quite considerably. I was able to open my eyes now, but that was about it.

Edward rushed to my side as soon as I opened my eyes. He looked extremely tired and worried. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Well that was a stupid question. Why on earth would I be feeling okay? Let me see...I can see why I wouldn't be feeling okay! Well, I got kidnapped; I got locked in a house with a lunatic; the aforementioned lunatic attacked after he turned into a wolf...and I've been in pain for who knows how long! Yeah, I'm feeling great.

Edward seemed to have realized this to. He looked apologetic. "Sorry..." he said.

I sighed, "Its fine..." I said in a really crackly voice. "Do you have any water?" My throat was killing me!

"Oh! Yeah...hang on..." he went over to a table with a water bottle on it. He came over to me and helped me drink it.

While this happened the pain still raged on, slowly, very slowly, getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Edward? Why am I feeling this pain? It hurts..." I whimpered lightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just couldn't loose you. Don't worry though...it will be over in a few hours. You should sleep now..." his voice drifted as I started to fall asleep again.

Again, I awoke. Only this time, the pain was completely gone. I opened my to take in the room.

I was lying on my bed facing the ceiling. I saw everything with such clarity that it startled me at first, but I quickly got used to it.

Everyone was crowded around my bed, staring at me. "What?" I asked, annoyed that they were staring at me like that.

"Bella...you look...amazing!" Emmett said. I snorted.

"Nice try Emmett. But I'm sure I look absolutely horrible!" I said to him.

"No Bella...you look great." The person that that comment came from surprised me. Rosalie had just given me a compliment.

"Uhh...okay..." I trailed off.

"Bella! Come on! You have to see yourself!" Alice called, she was standing by a mirror.

I was confused. Why did I have to stand in front of the mirror? It wasn't like I looked any different, was it?

I walked over to her and looked in the mirror. I gasped. There, standing in the mirror, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen! She had chocolate brown hair; full pink lips; great curves; all together, she looked like a delicate flower. The only bad thing was the red eyes that she had. They scared me quite a bit.

Once I had finished looking at the mirror, I realized that the beautiful person was actually me! I couldn't believe it. How did this happen?

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I spun around to face him, "What happened? Why do I look like this?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Bella...you're a vampire now. We all are. We didn't want to tell you in case you got frightened and ran away..."

"The person who kidnapped me said that you were vampires...and that he was trying to protect me from you...is that what he meant?" I asked.

Edward sighed again. "Yes...the boy who kidnapped you was Jacob Black. He was a werewolf that wasn't happy that we had adopted you..."

"Oh...so...what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, now you need to go hunting. But later we're going to have go to your funeral. Everyone thinks your dead."

I was confused. Why did we have to go to my funeral?

"We have to go to your funeral because we were your adoptive family." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Wait...I didn't say anything out loud, Edward. Why did you answer my thoughts?" I asked.

"Your thoughts? I just answered your question...didn't you say that out loud?"

"No, Edward. She didn't say anything..." Carlisle answered. Edward's eyes widened to a point where I thought they would pop out of their sockets!

"I-I just read your thoughts?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...I guess so..." I said.

Edward was still shocked, but he hid it well. "Well...thats not important right now...Right now we have to go hunting!" he said.

"Okay!" I yelled. Then we took off running into the forest.


End file.
